Exspecta Inopinata
by hiseask17
Summary: This takes place after the scene in Shadow Kiss where Rose is sitting in the chapel and thinking Dimitri is dead. Rose's life isn't as easy as we want it. "Hey, who said high school was easy?" *First fanfic, will have a slow start but more action will come sooner or later*
1. Chapter 1

I published the wrong version of this chapter yesterday, but now it's right ;)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy nor its characters, Richelle Mead does. 1**

_He can't be dead, right? We had been so alive just a day ago; a life could not just disappear like that_.

_He cannot be dead. _ _And if he is, what am I supposed to do?_

_Pretend that I am just a little bit sad while my heart is making it hard to do anything but cry?_

They had probably already penetrated me by the way I had acted in the caves…

The caves where his body could be lying cold and empty of blood…

Or he was a strigoi and was planning on attack the academy while we were less guardians and couldn't protect the moroi…

Pictures of Dimitri as a strigoi with red eyes and pale skin made my heart rate slow down, and every time I closed my eyes, I saw a strigoi-Dimitri trying to kidnap Lissa, or even worse, turning me into a living-dead.

Suddenly, when my heart rate had almost died, I felt confusion and relief through the bond. I slipped into Lissa´s head and what I saw caused me a wave of emotions;

Dimitri was lying on a stretcher and was all pale and unconscious but I could see that he still breathed, even though it was just a small move.

Somebody told Lissa that a guardian who was out and inspected the wards had found Dimitri just inside them and had called after help. Dimitri had a big blood loss and a few open wounds on his chest and head.

They didn`t let Lissa heal him though, it was too hard and too much spirit would be wasted.

My heart skipped a beat as I realized that Dimitri was alive, just a few minutes away.

I ran.

When I finally stepped into the infirmary, there was no sight of Dimitri.

I couldn't even find Lissa. But when I slipped into her head, I saw where she was. She was standing outside the door of my dorm room and when I didn`t open, she sent a message through the bond.

_Rose, where are you? They have found Guardian Belikov and he is going to survive._

I hadn't told Lissa about the whole being-in-love-with-my-mentor-who-was-in-love-with- me-too thing, although I felt that she suspected something.

When I entered my room, I was about to get a heart attack. My mother stood there. Lissa had disappeared. She had probably gone to find Christian, and you didn't want to interrupt them when they were at it.

"Rosemarie, we need to talk." My mother said and I wondered why she was here.

"I´m not going to talk about anything before you tell me why you suddenly decided to talk with me."

"Rose…" Mom started. "The reason that I came here is because I thought we needed to talk about your father, and since you was frantic because Guardian Belikov was about to die."

"You want to talk about my father? After 18 years."

"I thought you had the right to know." My mother snapped. "Since I realized that you could die any day I decided not to wait."

"Why haven´t you told me about him earlier?" I was confused. She finally showed me that she had emotions. Else than 'I am going to kill you', 'Shut up before I hurt you' and 'Guardian mask'.

"I didn't tell because I tried to protect you. He is a criminal and it could turn out very bad for you if anyone knew that you were his daughter!" That was not what I thought. I thought he was a jerk that had hurt her, if that was possible. Or maybe that he had died. I did not expect him to be criminal! I wondered how they met. The weirdest pairing ever and I was the outcome.

"Now, we're going to talk about you and Guardian Belikov." I gulped, and hoped that somebody would open the door and save me. Nobody did. And I was left alone with my intimidating mother and her questions.

"What about him?" I asked mom.

"You are involved with him in some way." I couldn't let her know about us, Dimitri would become fired in a flash and my future as Lissa's guardian was gone.

"What do you mean with that?" I tried to look as unknowing as possible but, she didn't buy it.

"Romantically involved. You know that it is illegal." Once again, I tried to express disgust.

"What makes you think that?"

"By the way you acted in the caves, it was pretty hard not to see that you were in love with him. And the way you looked at him before made it obvious." I sighed. Damn Guardians with their observation skills.

"I am still in love with him, I love him!" _Please don't kill anybody!_ Her cheeks flushed and she clenched her fists. She took a deep breath and whispered angrily.  
"Rose, he is seven years older than you, your teacher and you are going to guard Princess Vasilisa together!"

"Don´t you think I know that? I didn´t plan on fall in love, you should understand that."

"Don´t drag me into this, your father wasn´t my teacher, or a person I was supposed to work with, and most important, he wasn´t a dhampir!"

"We tried to ignore it, you know that I would never let anything go before Lissa!"

"We? Does he respond your feelings?"

"Mother, we love each other! He said that he would try to get reassigned to someone else at court. I can´t live without him!" Cliché, but she must understand now. And it is true. If she had felt what I felt when I thought he was gone, she would never have questioned our love_. That_ sounded corny.

"He would do that? Which crazy world is this?", she said while she leaned on the wall for support.

"We _love_ each other, you have to understand that!" I was at the edge of tears now. She had to understand that I couldn´t be without him.

Once again, she took a deep breath, straitened and said;

"Rosemarie, I want to know if he forced you into anything."

"How do you know that we did anything? And if we did, I was certainly not forced."

"According to your tone, you did something. Have you slept with him?" Mom raised an eyebrow.

"What? Why would I tell you that?"

"I am your mother, Rose, have you slept with him?" Damn it! What should I say?

"Once, and it was Lissa´s fault. Or the darkness's. I was furious, Dimitri tried to calm me and we ended up… like that."

"When did that happen?," mom asked and I saw how her jaw clenched.

"Just a few days ago and I'm turning eighteen soon."

"Where is he? He will be aware that he is living!" This wasn't good.

"Mother, please no!" She stopped, but looked like she would start again any minute. I didn't even know why I said it, but, it was effective.

"He is unconscious and injured. You are not going to do anything to him!" Or at least I hoped so…

"Okay, Rose. I am not going to do anything to him, right now, but if he hurts you or makes you upset, I'm going to do things that will make him beg for mercy." Holy crap, she sounded really scary. I hoped she wasn't too serious.

"Okay… Does this mean that you are on our side?" I really hoped so.

"Of course I am, you're my daughter. But it is illegal and I don't want you to do anything stupid." My mother turned and left the room.

When I woke up the next day, I felt quite good. I took a quick shower and went down for breakfast. I saw Lissa and Christian at a table and went to sit with them.

"Good morning.", said Lissa and I knew that she saw something had happened last night.

"You look pissed of, Rosie", Christian said and I answered;

"Blame that on my mother!" I wouldn't tell them about Dimitri, not yet.

"What did she do?" Christian asked. He looked pretty confused. Lissa only smiled, she knew what I was up to. I would have to tell them. But I would have eventually so…

"She came over and said that we needed to talk about Dimitri." Sparky looked even more confused.

"Dimitri? Ah, Belikov. Did he hurt you?"

"No, of course not!", I hissed. Christian looked scared but asked, a little more quiet:

"Are you together? 'Cause that's just gross. He is like ten years older than you and…" Lissa placed her hand over his mouth.

"Christian, he nearly died! You can't say things like that! Rose knows what she is doing." She looked at me questionly.

"Liss, calm down. Yes, Sparky, we're practically together, or at least we're in love." Christian made a disgusted face. Weird since he's all in love himself.

"Don't tell anyone about this, okay? We've decided to keep it secret until graduation."

"Like I have anyone to tell." I ignored him.

"Rose, classes starts tomorrow but there won't be any combat, just so you know," Lissa said, and I felt through the bond that she didn't want us to bicker anymore, so I asked her;

"What are you two going to do all day?"

"Tasha is going to visit and we're spending the day with her." She looked guilty, like she knew what I thought about Tasha nowadays, but when I was going to tell her that everything was okay, Adrian walked in. He saw us and came over.

"Little Dhampir, how are you doing this morning?"

"It is fine," I said and realized that I hadn't seen or talked to Adrian in person since when he was arguing with Christian almost three days ago.

"If you say so, beauty." He walked away and I wondered why he'd asked me that, I didn't look too beaten up, did I?

I finished eating and went to my room.

**Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy nor its characters, Richelle Mead does.**

**I don't know how often I will update, but hopefully at least once a week.**

I had decided to help cleaning up after the battle, mostly because I didn't know what to do.

I went to find some one who would give directions and was sent to clean in the woods.

Dead bodies were going to be dragged to the infirmary backyard and after several hours, I walked past 'the' cabin. I must have blushed, because one of the other novices looked at me and smirked. I assume he must have thought I was thinking about him. After giving him a deadly glare, I went back to work.

About three hours later, when I had showered and didn't smell as bad anymore, I thought I would check on Dimitri. But when I stepped into his room in the infirmary, I saw Tasha sit there on a chair with his bedside.

I turned and was just about to leave when she said;

"Rose, wait. I want to talk to you." It didn't sound good, but since I was _trying _to like her, I stayed.

"Okay," I said and thought: _This is going to be embarrassing as hell._

"You know that I love Dimka, right?" Her question surprised me, who didn't know that?

"Yes, I do." _Where is this going? _My mind seemed to be just as confused as me, and that was always something good.

"And I know that he's in love with you and I'm sure you're in love with him too."

"Yeah, I am." _Now it was said._ It made me feel like I was the bride on a wedding, all these 'I do':s.

"I just want to tell you that you should take care of him and your love." She looked at the unconscious Dimitri. "He will do anything for you. That is just how he is." I saw love in her eyes and, as curious as I am, couldn't resist the urge to ask.

"You are not mad at him for being in love with his student?" Tasha smiled, but anger flashed in her eyes. I felt surprisingly intimidated.

"No, I know that he is always doing the right things. He could never do anything wrong." That was just how I felt, but now when I saw her sadness, I felt guilty for taking him away from her and I said;

"He loves you too, as a sister, but still, and if I hadn't been in your way, it would have turned into real love." Hopefully, it wouldn't, but, since I _tried_ to like her, I lied. You can't suffer for something you don't know.

"Don't take the guilt, Rose. I am happy for him. You are a beautiful and strong woman and you make him feel happy in a way I never could." _Yeah, right, you're happy for him! _Her lie was so obvious and, since your eyes are the 'mirror into your soul', I saw how bitter she was.

"Thank you, I should go now." I suddenly felt even more uncomfortable than I was when she started talking. There was something cold and eerie in the atmosphere in the room.

"No. I was going to leave anyway so… I see you, Rose." She stood up and hurried out of the room, but not without placing a hand on my shoulder. I mentally shuddered, but smiled. She didn't return it. At least her eyes didn't. She had plastered a fake smile on her features that made her seem even more intimidating.

When she'd left, I looked at the sleeping Dimitri and smiled, at least he was as he used to. I made my way back to my dorm, thinking about what my mother said yesterday.

_Which crazy world is this? _ Well, that was something we all would wonder in the rest of our lives.

The following days passed in a blur, and, boom, it was my birthday.

Lissa thought, since it was my eighteenth, I would be excited and overjoyed. Sure, I was, but it was mix of happiness since I, finally, was of age, and a little bit sadness since I thought Dimitri would be awake and celebrate with me. I was extremely glad that he was alive though, and I didn't want more.

Lissa 'persuaded' Kirova that Eddie and I could change charges just for one night, since we still was on field experience, and we had a girl-sleepover. We stayed up until _way_ after midnight and talked about everything and it was just like old days. She was a little upset since I hadn't told her about Dimitri earlier, but she understood when I said I had my reasons.

She asked me about him, and after a while, she came with the infamous question:

"Have you two, you know…?"

"Well…Yes."

"Was it your first time?"

"Of course, you think I slept with Jesse?" I shuddered, who would want that?

"No, but Mason…Or that guy, Brian." Brian had been a guy who I'd dated a while in Portland. And Mason. We hadn't talked about Mason. I knew she wanted to know a little bit more so I told her the truth.

"Mason and I, we never… We kissed a few times and we were about to have sex, but I couldn't. I thought of Dimitri and I felt so bad for Mason, I tricked him. I used him to make Dimitri jealous… I miss him."

"I am sorry; I thought you really felt for him."

"I did, but not in that way. At least not the way he wanted me to." We were silent a for a few minutes until Lissa asked;

"Soo, was he any good?"

"Who? Dimitri?" I am glad my mother didn't ask me about that, it would have been really embarrassing.

"Yes, is he a good kisser?"

"You could say so, but he's amazing." We giggled. It felt so normal, having a sleepover and talking about boys (men, or in this case, a Russian man) with my best friend.

We continued our gossiping and feel asleep.

**Not the best I have written, but it is important for the plot. **

**THANK YOU! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy nor its characters, Richelle Mead does.**

When I stepped into Dimitri's room the next day, I sat down on the chair beside the bed and started reading my homework.

I looked up after about half an hour and I saw him watching me. He was awake!

"Hi." He smiled a little bit.

"Hi… Shouldn't you be in class?" His voice was hoarse and it looked like it pained him to speak.

"No, it is Sunday. No class, you know. You've been out for a week, if you wonder." He flinched, but put on his guardian mask very fast. I figured he must have gotten flashbacks from the caves and grabbed his hand, to comfort him at least a little bit. He looked at me and took a deep breath.

"Did you leave without any wounds?" What kind of question was that? Of course I was wounded; I thought I would never see his face again.

I must have shown my confusion, because he quickly added:  
"Physical wounds. I know it is hard to fight the mental images you get after…things like this."

"No, I didn't get hurt any worse than a few scrapes. I am okay, now." I gave him a small smile and he pressed my hand. I knew he understood what I meant; he knew how it was to believe your loved one was dead.

Dimitri tucked a few strands of my hair behind my ear, and let his hand stay on my cheek.

"I am sorry, Roza."

That 'Roza' made it. I started crying. The tears rolled down my cheeks with a terrifying speed.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." I sobbed. I was met with silence.

Dimitri tried to lean in, but didn't succeed, so I hugged him, hard. I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest. He stiffened but relaxed and I realized I must have touched one of his wounds. I loosened my grip a little bit, but he pressed me harder up against his body.

He didn't say anything; we both knew that words weren't needed and that it probably would make me cry even more. The silence was comforting. He stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head.

After a _very_ long time of crying, it ended and I let go of him.

I looked up and noticed tears in his eyes. I didn't know what to do, so I put my hands on his cheeks and kissed him.

He stiffened again, and I was just about to let go, when he responded intensely. His hands made their way around my waist and I tangled my hands in his hair. The kiss increased in speed and our tongues met. His fingers found the hem of my shirt and crept in under it. The touch made me shiver and I leaned in to be closer to him. The bed was, unfortunately, in our way and when I was about to lie down beside him, he broke the kiss.

"You know we can't do this, yet. We must stay low until graduation."

"I know, but I didn't know what to do. Besides, you kissed me back. Anyways, just the thought of losing you is making me so sad and I honestly don't think I'd be able to live without you."

"You won't need to; I will stay alive, as long as I have something to fight for." He stroked my cheek. "I love you, Roza."

"I love you too." We stayed silent for a couple of minutes until I asked:

"Do you remember anything? From the caves." He seemed to think about it for a few moments, but answered:

"I remember the look on your face when they dragged you away, I didn't see very much but I heard you. You shouldn't have tried to reach me; you must stay alive for Vasilisa's sake. She would be in so much pain if you died. I know why you did it, and I understand, but you must put Vasilisa first." He let this sink in and I tried to speak but he stopped me. "I remember the feeling when the strigoi bit me, it hurt, but afterwards, it was heaven." He stopped and cleared his throat." They decided to turn me, but they didn't have time. They didn't want to stay in the caves while there were so many guardians near. Some of them carried me, but after a while, they dropped me and left. I tried to stand but it didn't work. I didn't know where I was, but I had the feeling the wards were near. I crawled as long as I managed and passed out. I woke up yesterday night and talked with a nurse who brought . She told me about my injuries and I fell asleep again. When I woke up this time, you were sitting here."

"I know I must stay alive for Lissa, but I was so in the moment that all I could think about was how to save you." He still had one arm around my waist and he used it to hold me close.

"I know, Rose." He murmured in my hair. I turned my head and saw the small, barely visible, scar of a bite mark on his neck. I reached up and stroked it gently.

He stiffened.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I-" He kissed me again. Only a few seconds, but _he_ kissed me.

"I know, but I would have done the same. Comfort comes in small actions. Congratulations, by the way." He smiled. "I think you should continue reading your homework." I had totally forgotten about that. But I now remembered that it had deadline on Tuesday.

"You're right. Do you want to help?"

**Short, but I think it's good. The next will come in a week, hopefully, and I promise there will be more action soon :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or its characters, Richelle Mead does.**

**I would like to thank all the people who read/review/follow/favourite this story, it means so much!**

Weeks passed, Dimitri came out of the infirmary, we started training again, I got my marks after the battle, field experience finished and I got a quite high grade.

None of the persons who'd seen my reaction in the caves were suspicious of our relationship and I hadn't given in to the sexual tension in our sessions yet. I would say it was pretty good, but, many of the people who'd died had been buried and many relatives had come to mourn them. It was very eerie for a few weeks and Tasha still hadn't left. I knew I shouldn't want her gone, but since she still was after Dimitri, I was jealous. Why is still a mystery, because Dimitri certainly didn't search physical contact with her often.

At any rate, as graduation grew closer, more homework was given. I barely had time for anything except training and eating after class, which sucked since Lissa wanted to spend time with me. I'll admit I broke out of my room a few times, but I was mostly so tired that I just wanted to sleep.

Practice was almost never in private, since many novices wanted to train more, and Dimitri had kind of closed himself and was so controlled it nearly seemed as he'd forgotten me. But I saw the looks he gave me when I'd fix my hair or stretch sometimes, and didn't worry.

This particular day, we were out in the woods for biology class. Lissa and I had purposely dropped of a little bit behind the others and we were talking about something Christian had said, or done, whatever. It was on our way back to the school building and the teacher was not seeing _anything,_ because he was talking with some moroi girl about flowers.

I noticed my shoe ties had opened and bended down to tie them. Lissa wanted to stay with me, but I said I would catch up with her later. It was the last class of the day and since it was Friday, I didn't have much homework. At least not as much as I normally would. _Hell, these ties are slippery. Oh, not again!_

When I had _finally_ tied them and rose, I couldn't see anyone. I started walking, and after a few metres, I walked into a branch. It had hit me right in the forehead and it was big. I was out cold and landed in the mud.

When I woke up, I had a terrible headache and I was hungry, it didn't help that I was in a cold room. Not the infirmary room I was used to wake up in after my accidents. It was dark, and I was lying on a hard bed. The room didn't hold much furniture except for the bed, a couple of chairs and a table. On the opposite wall, there was a door with a small chink of light under. No windows or decorations on the walls, just plain wallpaper. There was a lamp hanging in the ceiling, but I couldn't see the switch. I assumed it was outside.

I laid there for a while, wondering how I'd gotten there. I knew I'd blacked out in the forest, but that could have been ages ago. I wondered why the guardians who'd joined the class didn't find me. Someone must have taken me somewhere else quite quickly while I was out. I was certainly not at the academy anymore that was one thing for sure. It couldn't have been strigoi, since I was inside the wards, and if they were broken, I was sure the teacher would have been more focused. It must have been a moroi, or a dhampir, the question was who. Suppose they were looking for me, who'd want me kidnapped? Victor, of course, but he was in Tarasov and I don't think they let him have any contact with someone outside.

Maybe humans who worked for the strigoi who'd attacked the academy, but why would they want me? The blond strigoi who'd wanted to kill Lissa and turn Dimitri might have something to do with it.

Perhaps it was Tasha, but that was unlikely. I mean, she wasn't _ that _obsessed with Dimitri and she was nice, she wouldn't kidnap me. Both Victor and the strigoi wanted me gone because of Lissa. I was in their way, and maybe they'd decided to co-operate. But since they wanted different things with Lissa, it wasn't likely either. That left me with nothing.

I sat up and walked over to the door to see if it was unlocked. It wasn't. I went back to the bed and lay down. I'd laid there for a while, and had started thinking about how to escape, when I heard footsteps on the other side of the door. I rose from the bed and positioned myself I fighting stance. The bastard who'd kidnapped me wouldn't have it easy.

The door opened and a man walked in. He was not strigoi and was built as a dhampir. He smiled when he saw my aggressive position.

"So… This is Rose Hathaway, nice to meet you, I'm Ethan." He lifted his hand as if wanting me to shake it. I didn't, instead I glared at him. He chuckled and sat down on a chair.

"You wonder why you're here, and where you are, of course. I will tell you a little bit. You are somewhere none of your friends will find you. None of your lovers either. They won't expect you to be here, and they have no clue how to find you." He smirked and continued. "As for why you're here. Well, let's just say everyone isn't happy with what you've accomplished. They want you to pay." I lifted my eyebrows. This Ethan guy was sure of himself. I hadn't seen any _molnija_ marks, not the promise mark either, but he seemed to be a big part muscles, and was surely older than me.

Suddenly he rose and threw a punch at my shoulder. I ducked and kicked him in the knee. He seemed surprised for a moment, but kicked me hard in the stomach. I gasped for air and he used my weakness to grab a hold of me. I shrugged out of his hands and kneed him in the groin. His face hardened and he punched me right in the face. It hurt a lot, but I punched back with the same force. He grabbed a hold of my hair and I damned myself for not thinking of a hair band.

"Rose, I think we'll have to tie you. We can't have dangerous women like you walking around free." With that, he pushed me hard onto the floor and left the room. I'd hit my head in the table leg and was still dizzy when he returned with a rope and tied me to one of the chairs.

"Who are we?" I spat out. He looked at me.

"You expect me to tell you that? Well, it's me and these two." He held up his fists. And punched me again. "We will enjoy this; we think you deserve this punishment." Another hit in the stomach. Since both my feet and hands were tied, I couldn't do anything but take the hits. And curse at him.

"You idiot! What have I done to you that make you want me hurt? You can't even tell me what I've done! That's fucking cowardly!" He just smirked and threw a fist at my nose. It broke and started bleeding. I spat to get the blood out of my mouth, while he fetched a knife that he'd placed on the table while I didn't see. _Damn it! I can't even see what he's doing, what a guardian I am._

He rolled up my sleeve and put the cold blade on my skin. My breath hitched up, but I tried to stay calm, knowing struggle would hurt me more in the end.

"You don't want me to hurt your pretty skin, do you? Your lovers might not want you anymore, and we wouldn't want that." He moved the knife to my cheek. "It would be worse with your face, don't you think? That would surely keep all the boys away. The girls too, for that matter." He pressed harder. "Nobody would be able to look you in the eye with a huge scar on your face. They wouldn't take you serious. That would be a shame, since you have _so _much to say." He pressed even harder and soon the blade would puncture the skin. "But since we're nice today, we will be satisfied with the arm." He made a small cut on the upside of my arm. Blood started pouring out and I held in the tears. He made another cut beside the first, and another. He kept going until he'd made at least twenty. Then he laughed and left the room.

The smell of blood filled the room and I cursed. I wondered why he hadn't cut my wrists, since I would bleed more. I figured he didn't want me to die, yet. He only wanted to disfigure me for the rest of my life. These cuts would heal soon, but I had a feeling he wasn't done. At least I wouldn't black out of blood loss. But the hunger I felt was growing more annoying. I must have been out for a while.

I tried to stay awake, but my eyes were narrowing more and more for each minute. After about an hour, I went to sleep.

**Hmm… Who has kidnapped her? Any guesses?**

**Again, THANK YOU!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy nor its characters, Richelle Mead does.**

My neck hurt. And so did my back. Practically everything hurt.

Interesting thoughts while you are captured by a person you don't know, isn't it?

I wondered if I would get food soon, or if he would give me any food at all. I was hungry and my throat ached for some water. Did he even know that you needed water to survive? Probably not. He seemed to be kind of stupid. These muscles mountains with no brain at all. Even though he knew how to avoid the most blood filled artery. Maybe he got instructions from someone else. That seemed realistic. Good work, Rose.

It was still dark in the room and it was even colder. My shirt was too thin for this, and it was bloody at places, especially at the front. I wondered what he'd meant with nobody would find me since they didn't expect me to be here and had no clue how to find me. Did he put me into a ship? Or an airplane? Was I still in the US? They certainly wouldn't find me if I was on the other side of earth. I would have to get out of this myself. Not that I hadn't planned it already, but I had kind of wished that my Russian God would storm in to release me. But since I didn't know how long I'd been out for, it wasn't realistic to think.

I was pretty dizzy at that moment, but I knew I wouldn't get out in the state I was currently. I needed food and water. But could I trust the food he gave me? I mean, perhaps he had poisoned it. I would have to take the risk. If he gave me any food, of course.

The door opened again and I noticed that it wasn't locked. The muscle mountain stepped inside and shut it behind him.

"Good morning, Rose. Have you slept well?" The glare I gave him was obviously answering enough. "Do you want to continue where we were last night or do you want to talk? You might be so regretful that I mercy you." He smirked. "But I highly doubt that. You've been so active in doing bad things these past months that you'll have to make up for it." Another smirk while he put his hand into his pocket and took up the knife. It was still bloody and I almost got sick. If he used that to cut me, I would get blood-poisoning in a flash. Or at least the cuts would be infected and that would hurt, a lot.

"What have I done to be punished? You still haven't told me."

"Dear Rosemarie, I won't tell you. It is something you'll have to figure yourself." And with that, he put the knife on my cheek, again. Only this time, the blade broke the skin and I cried out in pain. He moved it upwards, still with the blade under my skin. The pain was almost unbearable.

"This scar will represent stupidity. You will remember not to do things that displease other and to think of what you are doing." He turned the blade and moved it downwards. I felt the blood pour down onto my chin and neck, to continue its way down my chest and stomach. I breathed in with my mouth only to realize that it was indeed stupid.

I spat blood for the second time in I don't know how long, presumably two or three days, and it hurt like hell.

"Oh, Rose. I didn't think you were so stupid. Most people know that it is rather idiotic to breathe while having blood, or other liquid, over your mouth." The knife still hadn't moved from my skin and now he started moving it again. The blade was not deep, but deep enough to feel like it would break through the cheek any minute. It felt like my cheek was on fire. It hurt so freaking much. He moved it again. And he continued to do that for another three minutes, as if he was writing or drawing.

Suddenly, he removed it completely and cut into my collarbone. I gasped and tears started pooling in my eyes. The blade touched the skeleton and it made my toes curl in distaste. The pain was once again _almost_ unbearable.

"Why do you do this? The cowards you work for couldn't even come here themselves, huh? They let you torture young innocent girls only to let you take the blame afterwards. Don't you see that idiot?" He looked up and got a murderous look on his face.

"Don't ever talk about my…employer like that again! You understand, bitch?" His fist connected with my sore nose and then again with my cut cheek. This time, I couldn't stand it, I screamed in pain.

He kept kicking and punching me until I was curled up on the chair as much as I could. He continued until the chair fell and I hit my head. Then he just gave me a _hard_ punch at the side of my skull and left.

The punch had been hard enough to make me dizzy, and together with the blood loss, it made me black out.

"_He can't hold her much longer. What are we going to do?"_

"_I don't know. Should we be harder on her? This is kind of fun actually."_

"_What is worse than what we've planned? We can't kill her. Maybe… No. Do you have any ideas?"_

"_Not that I want to try. But-"_

"_Tell me. It must be better than nothing."_

"_Well, I kind of thought about …, but I don't-"_

"_That's it! You'll have to…"_

"_I can't do that. I would be cheating on you."_

"_Since I want you to do it, it wouldn't be cheating. Satisfying my desires, that's what it is."_

"_But still… I would feel bad."_

"_I can't do, if that's what you are implying. We don't have anyone else either. Please, honey. You want to help me, right? I can't show myself, you know that."_

"_I know but I don't want to. She's innocent and maybe I will…. That would be so gross."_

"_First of all, she is not innocent. Second, she's such a slut that I don't think you'll even… You need to do this for me, please?"_

"_Okay, but don't be mad at me later. I feel so bad."_

"_You know what? You won't have to do it. Will that make you feel less bad, honey?"_

"_You are such a genius! I love y-"_

"_You can't say my name, idiot! Sorry, love. I love you too."_

I woke up, and noticed that the Ethan guy was sitting on a chair on the other side of the room. My whole body ached after yesterday, or whatever time it was. I also noticed that my hair was much shorter than last time. It was cut off till the skull. He had cut it. He'd probably done it with the same knife as all the other things.

"So, Sleeping Beauty's awake. Are you satisfied with your new haircut? I thought you wouldn't need it anymore. Since you won't have anyone to show it of for. Oh. You're not? Well then, do you want to know what's on the agenda today?" I glared at him. "Obviously not. But I will tell you anyway. First of all; no breakfast. Then we will continue with some more fun on my part. Doesn't that sound just lovely?" Another glare. "You aren't so talkative today, Rose. But I think it's best if stays that way." To keep him unsatisfied, I started humming on an annoying song from the eighties.

That's when the kick came. Right in the ribs. It hurt like a bitch, but I kept humming. He punched me in the forehead, but I kept humming. He punched the collarbone he'd cut last time, but I kept humming.

When he kicked my breast, I started singing. He managed to kick me in the groin, but I only stopped for a few moments to gasp.

He kept punching, I kept singing.

Until he threw a punch right in my jaw and I nearly bit my tongue off. And the chair, which was still lying down, was not comfortable. Since he'd now untied me, I had slid down onto the floor. He kicked me in the stomach and I doubled. He kneeled beside me and started ripping my clothes off. I realized what he was going to do.

"No, stop, please! Stop!"

"You little slut. You deserve this. Don't think I will enjoy it, but the sight of you being in pain will be _so_… beautiful." I was now nearly naked, only my panties were left. He hooked his fingers into the hem and pulled. I closed my eyes and waited. I wanted to fight, but I was too weak. I felt useless. I didn't even have the strength to keep my legs shut when he spread them open. I panicked. It was too much. I wasn't weak. I was Rose Hathaway for fuck's sake. No bastard would rape me.

When I heard him fumble with his belt, I collected all my strength and prepared for a kick. I heard him kneel and I shot out my leg. It hurt, but the worst part was that he cached the leg and whispered;  
"Sweet dreams."

Then he knocked my head against the stone floor and everything went black.

**THANK YOU! Please don't kill me for torturing her like this :( I **_**didn't**_** like it.**


End file.
